Not everything can be fixed
by 07-Maddie-20
Summary: ,,But how is that possibly? How could my miraculous cure fail?" her voice was despread. She had failed. Chats eye's darkened as he looked down from the Eifeltower and watched the scene below him. Three people, in the middle of a podium were about to be beheaded. ,,There was nothing you could have done. This wasn't the Akumas doing any more. Not even Ladybug can cure all ill's"
1. Chapter 1

,,But how is that possibly? How could my miraculous cure fail?" her voice was despread. She had failed. Had failed Paris, her friends, her family. Chats eye's darkend as he looked down from the Eifel tower and watched the scene below him. Three people, in the middle of a podium were about to be beheaded.

,,There was nothing you could have done. This wasn't the akumas doing anymore. It was second handed. There are things even Ladybug can't fix"

Sometimes things doesn't go as planed and that okay, hell that's life. Life is unpredictable and there's so much happening to us while living it, but I hadn't thought to even consider the possibility that the thing happened to me could actually happen at all. Life's about situations and thoughts, about change about emotions. Some you should share but you don't. Others you shouldn't but you do. I am still not entirely sure which case my problem falls into. Maybe both? But for sure I wasn't ready to tell a soul yet. The pain still shot through my head like tiny needles getting shoved into your brain. First I was freezing a second later burning up. Pumped full of energy but completely drained of it too at the same time. Wanna know what happened to cause this curse? Let me tell you the story off how curiosity killed the cat. The story how I got here.

Two nights ago.

The black dressed Superhero ran over the rooftops of Paris, on the way to meet up with a certain Lady. The Moon shone bright and defined his silhouette in the dark, the smooth movements when he jumps from one roof to another or swung his baton to steady him. The man headed towards the eifeltower. On the Top of the monument was a young woman waiting. Her dark hair fell in long waves down her back and the skinny long legs were crossed while she waited for her Parter, leaning on one of the metal beams.  
,,Good evening Chaton, you are quite late today" greeted the small girl, a little smile forming on her lips.  
,,I would never leave my Lady waiting, but my dad wouldn't let me stop practice" in an apologic gesture, the black kitten bowed down and kissed the back of her hand.  
,,But its good to see you, you look as purr-fect as ever"  
His opponent rolled her eyes at the comment, still she was interested in what had her waiting so long. She had plenty of other stuff to do today then Patrolling with Chat. It was Halloween after all.  
,,What did you Practice?" The blonde smiled at her question,  
,,but wouldn't that give a hint to my identity Bugaboo?" His voice was playfull, and she knew just as good as him, that he didn't mind knowing each other Identities or telling her. No, her Partner was simply teasing.  
,,I am sure there are couple of others in Paris who share your hobby" His white teeth were showing due his wide smile.  
,,Piano practice". Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, ,,I did not take you for a musician Kitty"  
,,To be honest i think i am not much of a musician its just one thing anyway but still, there's a lot about me that you don't know" His voice was a little raspy at that, and the black clawed man leaned forward on his Baton to get closer to his ladies face. Her head shook in disbelieve as she stepped backwards and muttered something about a 'flirt', ,,That's how it's supposed to be Chaton".  
The said down on the highest platform of the tower, talking about past akumas and just random stuff. They did start to watch the same film or listen to the music the other recommended, getting a little more to talk about without revealing too much. They weren't just a team but friends. Best friends they worked as ying and yang and couldn't imagine working without one another. Sadly, both knew that it could come to that case sooner or later. They were getting older and Paris wasn't a cheep city to live in. By now, the Hero's had both finished school and went to collage. Well, second year of collage that is. Adrien did not know Ladybugs exact age, but he guessed that she was around his age maybe a little younger but not much. Around 21 since he was turning 22 soon. Well, he wouldn't know. His Lady could as well be 30 by now. With the intense workout she got as a superhero it was hard to tell. Her Body was fit and well-formed, her eyes sparkling with kindness and her skin smooth and flawless. His body was also formed from the daily training.  
Even though she felt comfortable around chat, her body and face was tensed tonight. She was looking at the clock on her yo-yo every five minutes. Chat was curious.  
,,Are you going on a date tonight?" She looked up and her eyes landed on his. As soon as she realized how he came to that conclusion, she put the yo-yo back on its place.  
,,Oh no, I am sorry. Its just, I promised you yesterday that I'd have more than five minutes tonight but..." she didn't end the sentence and shifted uncomfortable in her place. She felt bad for the lack of time she had for chat. After all he was her best friend next two Alya, and she did promise him an hour or two today, but he came so late and there was this party at Alya's and Nino's place tonight. She had no choice but to come, Alya made sure of that. Unfortunately she was also forced to help decorating the flat and joining them at shopping. Actually she might have missed the shopping part by now. Lucky her.  
,,But you have to go" the Blonde ended her sentence his voice was a little down, but the emerald green eyes looked kind at hers. ,,It's fine I understand... I mean I was late myself, how could I complain now?" she sighed in relive and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
,,Thanks Chaton I will make it up to you and it's not a date. Just a party, but it's important to someone very dear to me" the red clothed girls got up, ready to leave but waited a second just to hear Chats reply before she would leave.  
,,Then who am i to get between you and that person dear to you My Lady?" He winked at her and went to the opposite side of the platform, ready to leave as well. Both figures vanished in the midnights shadows. Both with their own plans for the evening tonight.

Marinette arrived at Alya's flat an hour later than she was supposed to. The Journalist student opened the door in a rush but her face filled with enthusiasm. It wasn't just a Halloween party but also the first party at her own place, without her parents howering in the kitchen and checking out every step and drink.  
,,You are late" she stated and her eyes tiled up and down Marinette's costume. ,, But that doesn't matter now. You look gorgeous Girl! Probably overlooked your costume again a couple of time right?" No, no time to do that just once. That's what she thought but not what she told her friend, instead the black haired girl just nodded and hugged her friend before giving her a bottle of wine.  
,,A little present to celebrate your new place. Maybe not tonight, but we can open it another time" she suggested and got rid of her light blue autumn coat. The brunette smiled and pushed her inside to close the door. ,,It's a date! We just have to kick Nino out then first, or we invite Adrien as well" Marinette rolled her eyes. The Reporter was still trying to pair them. Today would be another chance for her and the blue-eyed girl could picture her trying already. Adrien would be here tonight. Hell he was at most Parties she went to. Both of them studied fashion and had the same friends at collage, just as they had the same old friends from school. Marinette was trying to get over her crush on the, now even more handsome, model but fate kept stabbing her in the back.  
,,Right... how long do we have until the others are coming?"  
,,About half an hour! And I am still not dressed up, Jesus!" The brunette rushed into the sitting room and took some autumn coloured lights from the coffee-table. ,,Do me a favour and place them all around the flat? Should be enough light" her voice wasn't bossy in any way. It was more like a question where she did not expect a No as an answer. Before Marinette could say anything, the lights were shoved into her arms and Alya turned around heading towards the bedroom. She kept calling out from there too.  
,,Nino should be back by the time you're done, just a couple minutes I guess, he can help you with the rest!"  
,,Yeah...bu-" there was no time for the young adult to finish her sentence. ,,Thanks Mari! You're the best!"  
Marinette rolled her eyes but smiled and started to place the lights around the flat.

It didn't take Nino long to come home. To marinettes surprise, Nino wore his costume already. He was dressed as what looked like a ghost. His skin was painted very light with white colour and a deadly wound was painted right in the middle of his torso his collarbones almost met. Dark circles were drawn around his eyes. Probably with Alyas eyeliner. The white T-shirt looked like it was full of dirt, and he had light blue contacts in, which covered his usual brown eyes. Nino lifted his arms in defence as soon as he noticed marinette.  
,,I am not a Vampire!" Marinette chuckled lightly.  
,,I never thought you were"  
,,Finally! Jesus, everyone, LITERALLY EVERYONE asked if I were dressed as a Vampire!" The black haired girl took some of the bottles he had brought and put them on the kitchen counter.  
,,Why did you go shopping fully dress up anyway?"  
,,Dude, so Alya and I wouldn't have to get ready in the bathroom at once... it's tiny"  
Marinette and Nino used the time Alya spent in the bathroom to get the house done. Now the nice picture of the trip alya, nino, marinette and Adrien had done to the west coast a two years ago, was covered with spider webs, as well as the left upper corner of the kitchen door frame. On top of the TV screen was an extra glass now so it looked broken with a hole in it. Lights in form of pumpkins and black cats, spiders and skulls were spread all over the place.  
The huge punch bowl in the kitchen was filled with lots of ice. In the middle of some cubes were little plastic bugs or spiders. Others hat strawberries or raspberries inside. Last but not least, the last cubes appeared all in different colour, thanks to food colour.  
It took the two young adults good 30 Minutes to get it all done and it looked pretty cool at the end. Not five minutes, after Nino and Marinette were done they heard the bark of the bathroom door. The ghost got up in less than a second.  
,,Finally! I have to use the restroom since hours" As the couple passed each other at the door frame, he gave Alya a quick kiss and then hurried past her. Alya was dressed as sexy angel, fallen angel? Anyway her wings did fit to her skin colour. They were white and smoothly changed into a golden colour at the tips. The brown curls were partly tied together. The front hair was held back in small single braids, while the main part of her hair was open and fell lightly in curls over her shoulder and down her back. Her skintight white dress was short but had long sleeves which slowly got wider to the end so the fabric hang down from her wrists a little. Also, the sleeves were made from a light see-through white colour, covered with point. It looked stunning on her skinny but also curvy body. Marinette had made this dress for her and it took her months. The dress was a birthday present and originally made to go out or whatever Alya wanted to use it for. Anyway, it did fit perfect to her look. White feathered earrings hang from her earlobes, and she wore golden gladiator sandals with heels. The dress was also off shoulder, showing off her toned collarbones.  
,,Jesus girl! You look stunning!"  
,,And that's exactly what I was trying to do! You look fabulous too Mari, even though I wouldn't know what you were trying to be if it wasn't for the wand" It was true. Marinette wore a light, long wine red dress with spaghetti straps and a black modern head, it was supposed to be a modern witch head. Marinette had try to play with fashion a little and refresh the picture of a witch on Halloween. Under the long dress hid two black over knee boots and on her arms were several little fake tattoos in metallic black colour. She drew them herself, they were just several old letters or runes from dead languages that looked somehow mysterious. Her lips were covered in the same shade of red as her dress was and a long golden necklace embraced her throat. Her brown wand was shoved in her belt loop on the left side of her waist.  
,,Thanks Alya, that's called creating new fashion... also I have a long black winter coat that ends at my ankles... it kinda looks like a witch cloak"  
,,But you are not wearing that inside Girl!" the angel laughed lightly but then hugged her friend lightly ,,but that doesn't matter, you look great and I love what you and Nino have done with the place!"  
Marinette looked around and nodded in agreement. She couldn't wait to see Adrien's costume tonight.

Three hours. It's been three hours she had waited now. Even if she did not want to admit it, Marinette had hoped for Adrien to come to the Party tonight. Now, since she knew he would come and since he was Nino's best friend she became kinda mad that he didn't show up yet.  
By now the flat was crowded. People dressed as everything you could think of stood in the kitchen, drinking their punch or sat on the sofa next to her. Also, Julika and Rose. One dressed as a dark Fairy and the other dressed as a good fairy. The two were a nice couple and Marinette was unbelievable happy that they had worked things out in the end and jumped over their shadows. Rose of course was the good Fairy all dressed in different shades of Pink. Her Glass with Punch was still completely filled while Juleika was a little tipsy already but it was good for her. The Alcohol helped her to open up and talk to people a little more. For now, she was busy talking to Rose, but Marinette knew, only one or two drinks more, and she would get up and start conversations with strangers too.  
Luka was in the kitchen, talking to Max. Enough with the waiting. The witch got up and walked towards Luka and Max, holding her empty glass in her left hand. As soon as she reached the boys she also refilled her drink. Max was dressed as a robot and Luka as, well... She wasn't really sure.  
,,Hey Marinette! Great Party isn't it?" she looked at him and the blue haired boy smiled at her warmly.  
,,Can't complain! What are you supposed to be?" They had to scream a little since the music was quite loud. Not too loud but still... Luka laughed.  
,,I was about to ask you the same! I am a Pirate, my mum kinda forced me to dress up as one"  
,,Yeah! I could have thought of that sorry"  
,,It's fine, hey did you hear that-" Luka started, but he wasn't able to finish his sentence. A loud scream from the sitting room had interrupted their conversation. It was a high pitched voice that fifty percent of the party guest could quickly recognize. It was Rose. Marinette put her glass to the side and pushed herself fallowed by Luka and Max, a way through the watching crowed. Rose stood on the coach. The glass that was just filled a few minutes ago was now completely empty. No one has ever seen her drink before. The little face was full of anger as she pushed juleika hard. Alya and Nino were right next to her, trying to calm her down but it there was no use, the girl was already to far gone.  
,,How dare you making fun of me when i trust you with something so personal and embarrassing?!"  
One thought crossed the black haired girls mind, "oh man, please not today".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Julika looked at Rose in shock, not knowing what she did wrong or i fact she might know, but she did not understand why Rose would react that badly to it. After all she was still a sensitive girl but already 21. Rose face turned light red from all the anger raising inside her and her screaming.

Julika took a few steps back, what caused her to actually fall off the sofa. Luka shoved his body through the crowd pass Marinette to help his sister up. Julika took his arm thankfully and lifted her tall body from the ground.

,Rose you really don't have to take it so serious. I didn't make fun of you... it was just amusing to hear in our age, i am sorry, calm down, please!" Julika really tried, still it didn't do anything, the little girl just formed her hands to fists. No one except Julika and Rose knew what they were talking about, but everyone seemed to stand there and stare. Ready to find out what's all this was about.

,That's no excuse! I thought I could trust you! Tell you things I would not tell another soul just because I was afraid of this reaction. The exact reaction you had, the one I thought you out of everyone else wouldn't have!" The Punk girl couldn't understand the scene. She hated to cause a scene, Julika would rather be one of the crowd than in the middle of the scene, mostly because the reason for the fight was completely ridicules, and she couldn't understand her Girlfriend at all.

,Come on Rose, how would you react if I told you I'd actually wish to be a Fairy instead of a human and mean it for real. It just... it sounded funny at the moment but that's no reason for a fight. I'm sorry okay? Please come down from the sofa and let's talk about it in private, yeah?" Julika did not realize her mistake until they left her mouth and a couple of students from the crowd started laughing. She covered her mouth with both her hands, shocked about what she just said. How could she have been so stupid?

,Show us some Fairy tricks little Fairy!" shouted one Boy neither Julika nor Marinette knew. A boy next to him, probably his friend, picked up on the bulling, ,Seems like someone took Halloween too serious!"

Marinette couldn't do anything but shake her head. Were this friends of Nino and Alya or just friends of friends? Rose finally broke into tears and looked at Julika with such disappointed eyes, that it broke the hearts of all their old classmates.

,How could you" Her usually sweet little voice was now low and filled with disgust. It sounded so hurt. So broken. Within seconds the blonde girl stepped away from the sofa and run to the house door. Nobody tried to stop her. Just a few people continued picking on the poor girl without thinking about her feelings just once. After all, to them she was just a stranger, nothing more. The good mood was gone and no one knew how to continue. Should Marinette go after Rose and try to calm her down. There wasn't a big chance of success since it was most likely the alcohols fault that she was reacting so badly. Maybe it was the best if Julika talked to her first, wasn't it?

Marinette was completely lost in her thoughts, so deeply, she didn't notice that Julika and Luka had already left the room and went to the bathroom. It was Alya's important big party after all and Julika would not leave. Not the Julika Marinette knew. The girl just needed some space to calm down. Half of the Party guest had left the room by now. They went to the kitchen for another drink or somewhere else and continued to have fun, not wasting a second thought about the girl they didn't know anyway. The only thing they were talking about was probably some rubbish gossip talk about what happened. Never mind, a look around the room told Marinette that her old classmates were just as worried as Marinette.

,Should we ... ehm, see if she's okay?" asked Kim and rubbed his neck. The others stayed quiet. All but Marlene.

,I will check on her just... have fun again. It doesn't help anyone if we are all in a bad mood now!" Marinette and the others nodded. Ivan placed a hand on her shoulder the moment she turned around to leave. They weren't together any more but still great friends.

,Are you sure you want to go alone? It's dark outside" Marlene shot him a confident smile.

,I think I can manage Ivan, thanks. But you know I am actually a big girl" with these words she fully turned around and left the room. Alya looked from one to another, after all she was the host.

,So... does someone want a drink?" No one said no and the group went all together in the kitchen.

Two drinks each and a couple favourite old songs later the mood was finally lifted a little. But Joy some days just is not meant to last. A lot of noise came from the front door and with a bang the door flew out of the frame and landed on the two guys who had made fun of rose before.

Alya shirked and covered her hand with her mouth. So they probably were friends of her, was all that crossed Marinette's mind. Marlene fallowed the door and fell with a harsh sound to the ground. That couldn't be a good sign. Of course Rose would be a great Akuma victim tonight. If she were less drunk she could have taken it all a little more serious. Marinette looked over at Alya. The young reporter ran towards Marlene and stared in shock at the girl just outside the flat.

,Tell me where Julika is!" it was threatened, there was no doubt about that. But Alya wasn't the person to be weak.

,Sorry can't do" A short simple answer. An answer that made the Akuma unbelievable Angry again. Finally, Marinette got up as well. She did not go all the way next to Alya.

If the black haired girl would put herself in the crossfire, there was no chance to get a second to herself, the second she needed to transform. The house was completely crowded. The bathroom was locked, Julika didn't come out yet and all other rooms were filled with people or also locked. There was no way to get out through the front door since the Akuma was blocking it. Marinette was trapped unable to Transform. All she could hope for now was, that Chat would show up soon. The witch looked around again but there was no escape.

It was just now that Marinette realized a slight purple glow surrounding Marlene. Was she hit by the Akuma? And if yes, what was her Power? Rose was dressed the same as before except that the light shades of pink had changed into a darked purple. It surprised Marinette. Akuma's usually looked quite different from how they looked before. This time though, there was no major change about Rose, just one, one single major change. Rose was a real Fairy. Her wings were able to carry her body above the ground.

,You will regret this! You all will! I know she is here somewhere" with that a huge power wave busted out of the little body and hit everyone in the flat, in every room, locked or not. Marinette felt her Body crushing to the ground after the wave hit her and a strange tingly feeling went through her body.

It did not take her long to realize that she was too, surrounded by a little glow even though the slow surrounding her looked more Scarlett then purple. What was about to happen to her?

What was the Akumas power? She suddenly felt so heavy and tired, but she needed to stay awake, there was no way she would give in, no way she would let her body rest now but Marinette had no power any more. How could she stay awake when she was so unbelievable tired. Taking a look around she noticed that she wasn't the only one, everybody in the flat slowly blacked out and fell asleep. A wicked smile crossed the Akumas lips.

,Sweet dreams!" was all Marinette could hear before she couldn't resist the urge to sleep any longer. Within a Minute the black haired girl fell into a deep dreamless sleep among 30 others who fell into deep dreamless sleeps among others.

* * *

,Kid if you don't hurry up you will be late".

The black Kwami was flying from one corner of the room to another, not helping at all. Adrien was about to move within the next days. The boy still had to get all his stuff together and put it in the boxes.

Some main things like his sofa or desk were already moved to the new flat but there was still lots of stuff left to do and the boy wanted to be done with it before the examen's at collage would start again. In fact, he didn't have too much time left.

His father wasn't to happy when he had first heard the new's that his only child was going to move out, but that was life. Kids grew up and eventually moved out. Adrien would be way faster with some help but his friends were all busy with collage to.

Nino and Alya had just moved too and there was still lots of stuff they had to manage in the past day's. He didn't want to bother them, besides they were throwing a party tonight and wouldn't have time to help out anyway. Of course Adrien had been invited to but a look around told him that he would not be able to go there tonight. There was too much left on his plate.

,well, no sh* Sherlock! You know, you could help me instead of reminding me of a party I'm going to miss"

,But Adrien, I'm too high up to come down now!" and he continued to fly around the room, sometimes he pulled a stand in between. Adrien sighed and put a lamp in another brown cartons.

,Remind me to check the expiration date next time, before I give you any cheese. It's not doing you any good"

,You joking? I feel so light, haven't felt that way since 1669, London"

,That's probably because they didn't have much choice but to eat mouldy cheese after the big fire 1666..."

,Nonsense, that was actually 1665, historian's just got it wrong" Adrien frowned and watched the Kwami as the little god hit his head on the ceiling.

,I'm not sure I believe you. You aren't really trustworthy right now" Plagg just shruged.

The blonde spent a few good hours in his room. Just for two, three... five cartons, still it was just about a third of the stuff in his room. Of course, he wouldn't take everything with him just the important stuff. It was still a lot. Once more, Adrien realized that he had way too much stuff in his room. Lucky him, the new flat was big enough.

Adrien still had his model jobs and since he did not have to spend much many as a child the boy had plenty of money saved over the years. Every Model job paid him well since he was a well known Model in France and Adrien had jobs mostly daily or at least every second. They did not take much of his time, since he was very experienced in modelling they didn't need to take that many shots any more. A good paid and quick job. If it wasn't for the fame and the travelling stress sometimes, it might just have been the dream job of every fifth student.

A look on his phone told the hero that he was just missing a great party. Nino had sent several Party pictures of him and Alya as well as one of Marinette talking to Luka and Max. The decoration was amazing and most looked like they were having the time of their life. It was the chat above that saddened the Model.

Nino: _"Dude, just where are you?"_

Adrien: "_Sorry I won't make it today!_"

Nino:"_Your Dad?_"

Adrien:"_Not this time, no, I'm sorry_"

Nino:"_don't bother... i kinda expected it anyway. See ya around?"_

Adrien: "_Sure_!"

Nino was disappointed and Adrien could totally understand his friends. It was not the first time he ditched the young musician. He appreciated his friend but sometimes life just got in the way. The blonde was sure that Nino would understand once he told him about the moving stress. He had just the same stress in the past few weeks anyway.

Still, Adrien hated to disappoint his friend, but he needed to get this sh* done and didn't want to bother them with asking for help. Whatever you are doing you do something wrong.

,Oh, C'mon cheer up a little will ye? It was just one Party"

,Easy for you to say"

It was a call that stopped Plagg's answer. Nino. Adrien had a special ringtone for his friend. It was an insider, the favourite tune of the boys. It wasn't actually their favourite song because they liked it but because it was connected to an amazing fun memory they had shared. The two of the without the girls, the time they drove to the mountains for camping.

Why would Nino call when he was busy throwing a Party? Was something wrong?

The blonde had to look for the phone first before he could pick up. It was somewhere between all his stuff which formed a second layer on his ground.

At the moment he had found the phone it stopped ringing. Adrien frowned and called back but Nino didn't answer. It was like Nino to call when he is at a Party. At least not if he knew that his best mate would surely not come. Anyway, it was even less like Nino to miss a phone call after he had just called that person himself.

,That isn't right" Adrien muttered to himself. This was the trigger Plagg needed to leave the ceiling and join his chosen.

,I think we should check it out kid"

,Yeah, me too" The blonde agreed and got up from his place.

,Or Nino is just trying a new method to get you to the Party" Plagg suggested and settled in Adrien's hair. The man shook his head and grabbed his jacket from the bed.

,No, that's not like him"

The blue scarf was lazily thrown around his throat as he left his room, grabbed the key's from the cupboard in the floor and left the house. It would take him longer to get to Nino's place by car than just taking the bike. Even if it was rather cold outside, the Model swung himself on the bike and headed to the small student flat of his best friends.

He arrived 15 Minutes later.

The front door to the flat's was broken, so he could easily slip inside. It was way more scary to see the door of Nino's and Alya's flat laying on the floor, ripped from its usual place. The music was still on and rang loud in the young adult's ear's, but he didn't even notice. He also didn't question, why the neighbours hadn't notice anything yet. All Adrien could focus on were the bodies, laying unconscious all over the place.

He got more and more worried with every step he made. The costumes looked scary realistic. As the young DJ caught his eye, he ran forward and kneeled beside him, trying to wake him up. But in the second that his hand would have touched his shirt, to shake his shoulder, it slid right through. Adrien pulled his hand back in shock but tried again a minute after. Just as before, his hand slid right through his friend who looked sickly pale.

,What the hell... Nino? NINO!" he tried raising his voice each time he called his name again. No one woke up. Maybe he should try to wake someone else. Maybe the person could tell him what the hell was going on, even though the word Akuma was practice written all over the place.

,Marinette" the slight massage on her shoulders felt kinda nice and replaced the itchy feeling.

,MARINETTE" the massage was harder now. It didn't feel too good any more.

,MARINETTE!" okay that wasn't a message. Someone was trying to pull her shoulder out. Her eye's suddenly opened as she realized that someone was shaking her. Trying to wake her up. Has she been asleep? She wasn't sure. Maybe... but why? The young woman was just at the Party when...

Okay she was awake and sad up in a sudden and fast movement, too sudden and fast for Adrien, who had already given up on her. Their foreheads met with a painful loud sound.

,Jesus..." Adrien muttered and held his forehead with the left Hand. The right eye was closed while the other was still open and took a good look at Marinette. The black haired girl felt uncomfortable under the analysing gaze of her opponent.

,Adrien what... What are you doing here? Where... where... where is the Akuma? What happened?!" Her voice was a little higher than usual, and she talked pretty fast. The blonde removed the Hand from his hand and offered it to her for help as he got up in a standing position. An awkward but also shy smile formed on her lips as she took his hand and let him pull her up.

,I was actually just about to ask you the same." The blonde said and looked around once more. It was the first time that Marinette noticed the worry in his eyes and looked around her too. The flat ground was covered with all the Party guest, sleeping peacefully.

,Nino called me but I didn't pick up my phone in time. By the second I called back he didn't answer any more". The girl nodded. Of course, he would come, that didn't sound like Nino after all.

,The costumes..." she muttered while rubbing her sleepy eye. If Adrien wasn't so distracted, he would have thought about how cute she looked doing that.

,They look different from before... so... real" a bad feeling swapped over her little body.

,I am afraid they are"

,Come again?" Of course Marinette could see it herself. She knew that he was right and that the people didn't just wear costumes any more but since she was part of the people she did not want to realize it. She did not want it to be real. That was the Akumas power. It totally made sense. They were laughing at Rose for her secret wish, and she made them pay this way. Now they also had to live her secret wish. Without a second thought the student rushed to the bathroom. Sadly the door was still looked.

,Marinette what are you doing?" Adrien fallowed the designer through the floor and stopped next to her.

She looked around, searching for something to open the door or maybe another mirror. There was another big mirror in the bedroom but Alya had looked it before the party had started. ALYA!

,Have you seen Alya?"

,Just Nino, but she can't be far from him?"

,Why didn't you wake him?"

,I tried!" Then why wasn't he standing here with them? Didn't he wake up? Maybe he was sleeping too deep or maybe Adrien wasn't able to shake him awake? After all he was dressed as a ghost. Had been dressed as a ghost?

Her head ached from all this mess, but she simply nodded to Adrien and went to the sitting room. It was the last place she had seen Alya. Marinette was so worried about her friend that she forgot her original plan. Checking on herself. The reporter slept in a sitting position, leaning against the sofa.

,ALYA!" The Hero called quite loud but nobody woke up. Adrien rushed past her and sat down on the left side of Alya, facing Marinette.

,They are sleeping pretty deep, believe me it took me good five Minutes to wake you up" His Hands slid to her back as he tested her wings. They were attached to her body just as her fingers were attached to her hands. Her back was bare as the wings broke the fabric of the dress, trying to break free. Marinette's face fell. It took her so long to make this dress, and she had been unbelievable proud of it. Now it was broken. Her small hand brushed over the feathered wings.

,They are so soft" she whispered amazed which caused Adrien to chuckle lightly.

,I am not sure that's what she wants to hear once she wakes up" Marinette smiled and removed the hand from the angelic wings. She laid them on Alya's shoulders instead and shook her friend trying to wake her. Alya just yawned and opened her eyes slowly.

,It's impossible to sleep with you two lovebirds around".

The blonde man watched the friends. His attention wasn't fully with them. The hero just needed to make sure everybody would wake up and be alright, and then he'd go looking for his Lady to fix the mess this Akuma had caused.

* * *

**hey,**

**that's the second chapter of my story and I gotta be honest with ye, I don't like it.****Therefore I hope you enjoyed it even more!**

**like always 'm always glad 'bout reviews to improve my writing and content.** **it's the second chapter on the second day but it's not going to be a daily uploaded story.** **no can do, just dont have the time.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**feel free to share you thought with me!**

**Mads**


End file.
